hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beneath The Sick (Part 1)
Beneath The Sick (Part 1) is the Thirty-five episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Broadcast from the news tells that, Lane is in his mothership to destroy. Hendrix goes outside as he hears about Lane's location, as he knows he's going to die alongside Hendrix, because of his illness. Doctor Hawkins knows Lane is destroying everything in his way, as Hendrix is thinking about Lane, as Doctor Hawkins guessing Lane will destroy the primaries and the temple in the history of Egypt. as Hendrix tells Doctor Hawkins to be brave, as she leaves with Mario, as Cara and Bock pick them up too. Hendrix finds an idea to take down Lane. He goes after Lane's assistant, as he running into the building, as Hendrix's team go separate to cut of Lane's assistant, Hendrix regret him for letting him go, as Hendrix chase Lane's assistant in the rooftops, as Hendrix nearly lost him because of his health, Cobalt captures Lane's assistant. Hendrix interrogates Lane's assistant, as Lane prepares to destroy everything with himself too. Tex tells where Lane's going to hit before he dies, in South America, US, and Spain. Hendrix tells his team to track Lane's location for the sake of the world. Doctor Hawkins with Mario, Bock and Cara. Goes after Fennoy, to fix the camera, which is completed and fix, as he rebooted it. Doctor Hawkins finally has the video to expose the truth about Cain's death. John finds that Lane's going after the pyramids, as Hendrix knows he can't let this happen. as Tex knows Lane's using his mothership to blow up history. Hendrix is going after Lane, as he wants John, to analyze weakness in his mothership, as Cobalt and Norris to call for Providence Accord, after Doctor Hawkins does her bit. Hendrix is ready to battle Lane in his mothership to end this madness once and for all. Doctor Hawkins drives so fast, so that she can get to Calimonia news, her and her team run the building, as Cobalt contact Doctor Hawkins about the good news and the bad news, bad news is that Lane's destroying history, as the good news is Hendrix will do what it takes, to stop him. Doctor Hawkins goes to the top floor, to change the broadcast. Killington was doing her news about Hendrix, Klaus and Lane but Doctor Hawkins interrupted the news, as Doctor Hawkins tells the truth about Cain's death, she said that Lane did it, he killed Cain to frame Hendrix, also taking over his enterprises and to put his name on it, as the Mayor, Calimonia and the whole sees Hendrix is innocent. Mayor was shocked, as the guard agrees with Doctor Hawkins, as Mayor needs to change about hunting Hendrix Underwood, as he calls Providence Accord to change the plan. Derrick was shocked about the video, as Mario knows that Hendrix wasn't criminal before the future happening. Mario criticized his boss about him and mayor to get together for the right reason. Derrick was right, as Mario stood by honest men, Mayor called Derrick about her daughter exposing the truth about Cain's death, Mayor changed the plan for Providence Accord, to hunt down Lane, who's is still out causing trouble. As the Mayor cut off, Derrick tells Providence Accord to change the plan about Hendrix not being a target, as they going to take down Lane, once and for all, to support Hendrix to get it done, as that happens, Doctor Hawkins arrives and hugs her father. He is really proud of her daughter, of finding her own detective skills, Derrick urges his daughter to help take down Lane, as she tells her dad that Hendrix is ill. Derrick tells Doctor Hawkins to bring Hendrix home, after Lane is defeated, as he makes a speech, to cause terror in other countries to put in his name, as Hendrix watches his mothership after defeating his men, Security Norton contact Hendrix, as she works with the president. She advises Hendrix to take down Lane, whatever he takes, as Hendrix insists and says "I'm for you, Lane, and that's the last thing I do" Episode Moments * Doctor Hawkins saves Hendrix, as she tells to truth to the whole world about Cain's death, which it fallen to the hands of Lane * Hendrix captures Lane's assistant, as goes to battle Lane, who has the cure in his mothership * Operation: Hendrix Underwood has been called off, as the Mayor tells Derrick to hunt down Lane, by helping Hendrix * Lane is using the mothership to destroy history, that made in years * Battle takes place in Egypt Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Derrick Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Tex Tucker * Cobalt Esmund * Norris Hector * John Lanford * Luis Hernandez * Danny Mire * Neal Storm * Lucy Killington * Providence Accord Agents * Defected Group Soldiers * Mayor Tyrone Brooklyn * Bock Warden * Cara Dells * Bill Chase * Security Katee Norton Villains * Lane * Lane's Men * Lane's Assistant Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Hendrix meet Lane's assistant again, as he captures him this time * Cobalt, Tex, John and Norris trust Hendrix, after learning about his story * Doctor Hawkins expose Lane, which cause the change of Providence Accord * Derrick takes words from Providence Accord about him, which he agrees * Providence Accord and Defected Group team up again, to take down Lane, before Hendrix Linguistics See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Two Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Lane's Arc